Gutt/Gallery
A gallery of images of Gutt. ''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' Screenshots Image:GuttShanghaisScrat.jpg|Gutt and his crew find Scrat. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Image:GuttLaughsWithSilas.png|"In my ocean? What a terrible turn of events. I ''love a terrible turn of events." [chuckles evilly] GuttProfile.png "Yes there is !".jpg|"I hope you said goodbye...cause there's no way back !" Face my fury.jpg|Now surrender your ship...or face my fury! Image:GuttPointsFetch.png|Gutt directs Shira to battle. Image:IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|Gutt introduces himself to Manny. Image:Schermafbeelding 2012-07-11 om 00.09.26.png|Gutt joins his crew in a shanty. Gutt's_claws.jpg|''These'' got me my name!" Image:GuttPlayCaptain.png|Gutt confronts Squint about playing captain. Image:GuttBulliesHyraxes.png|Gutt bullies the hyraxes. Gutt berates Shira when she tells him she did not kill Manny.jpg|Gutt berates Shira when she informs him she did not kill Manny. Gutt threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying.jpg|"You take this saber down, or you die trying. No excuses!" Image:GuttPursuit.jpg|Gutt chases the herd. Image:GuttBoardsNarwhals.jpg|Gutt rides two of his narwhals. Gutt_furiously_watches_Manny_and_the_gang_steal_his_ship.jpg|Gutt furiously watches Manny and the gang steal his ship. Image:GuttBreakingIce.png|With a tremendous roar, Gutt splits a wall of ice to make a new ship. Gutt rising to power with his new ship.jpg|Gutt rising to power with his new ship. Gutt_dealing_with_Shira's_betrayal.jpg|"When this ends, I'll have a tiger's skin hanging on my wall! I don't care whose!" Gutt vowing to destroy Manny and all that's dear to him.jpg|"That mammoth has taken my ship, my bounty, and now the loyalty of my crew! I will destroy him! And everything he loves! Gutt_grabs_Peaches.jpg|"Welcome home, daddy!" Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! I call her Sweet Revenge.jpg|"Like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge! Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.jpg|Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage Sacrificing yourself for your daughter touching.jpg|"Sacrificing yourself for your daughter! How touching!" How predictable now come and get her! Gutt.jpg|How...predictable. Now come and get her!" Gutt_holding_Peaches_hostage.jpg|"I don't think so. You destroyed everything I had! I'm just returning the favor." Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot.jpg|Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot Gutt in pain releases Peaches.jpg|Gutt in pain, releases Peaches Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|"Don't stand there like barnacles! GET EM!" Image:Any last words by mtanlol-d52tcrr.jpg|Gutt and his crew confront the herd. Peaches kicks Gutt to hte wall to save her mom.jpg|Peaches gives Gutt a powerful swinging kick to save her mom. Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family.jpg|Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family. Gutt continues holding Manny's tusk as they rise upward.jpg|"There's nowhere to run, Manny!" Gutt swings his sword at Manny.png Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt Gutt_holding_a_Log_to_finish_Manny.jpg|"Told ya, Tubby you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas!" Manny jumps catapulting Gutt into the air.jpg|Manny jumps launching Gutt into the air Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny strikes with a log, sending the evil ape sailing far into the distance Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg|Gutt heads toward the Siren Siren grabs Gutt by the face.jpg|The siren grabs him by the face. Captain_Gutt_eaten.jpg Gutt_eaten_alive_by_sirens.jpg|Gutt eaten alive by the sirens. pd_bear_expressionSheet_001 copy.jpg|Early Concept of Captain Gutt Gutt bear.png Gutt_Ape_B_tweaked.jpg pds_gutt_136_lo.jpg pds_gutt_143_lo.jpg pds_gutt_152_lo.jpg pds_gutt_153_lo.jpg Peter Dinklage Gutt.jpg Gutt